1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighted ski pole assemblies and, more particularly, to a ski pole construction incorporating successive intermittent flashing and high-intensity lighting assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with ski pole assemblies which provide some degree of illumination, the purpose for which is to assist skiers in identifying one another during nighttime skiing as well as providing a locating beacon for a downed or injured skier. An example of such an illuminating ski pole is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,821, issued to Fierro, which teaches a pole with a light dispensing shaft and a light dispensing fiber optic element affixed to its shaft. The light dispensing element is most typically a light bulb mounted in an upper location of the pole shaft interior and issuing light beams which are bounced and illuminated through the transparent or translucent construction of the shaft.
Numerous additional examples of lighted ski pole designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,817, issued to Lah et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,640 issued to Potochick et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,889 and 4,129,311, both issued to Hodgson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,433, issued to Petaja, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,489 issued to Crews. The Lah et al. '817 patent teaches a ski pole again with a transparent/translucent tubular wall for emanating light produced by a light bulb. Potochick '640 discloses a further such design with an interchangeable translucent plastic tubular body. Hodgson '889 further teaches the provision of an inclined mirror element arrayed within the hollow interior of the ski pole. Light impinging upon the mirror from a light bulb mounted from above is directed radially outwardly through a lens member fitted into the wall of the ski pole so that the reflected light is projected outwardly to illuminate the surrounding terrain.
Hodgson '311 teaches a cylindrical chemiluminescent member having an enlarged head portion disposed within the hollow interior of the ski pole shaft which is acted upon by a spring member to emanate light through an appropriate opening in the wall of the body. Petaja '433 discloses, in part, an intermittently flashing lamp in the ski pole, see FIG. 6, such pole incorporating a light-sensitive device such as a photocell for illuminating through a window in the pole. Finally, the Crews '489 patent teaches illuminating ski boots and poles in which the translucent middle portions of the poles include flashing light bulb, lens and optical fiber elements.
A further teaching for increasing the visibility of an object is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,212, issued to Evanyk, which discloses high-intensity LEDS's mounted on or forming part of an object to be illuminated, in this instance an athletic shoe. An electrical circuit is operatively connected to the LED elements and is contained within a package that is attached to the shoe through the use of Velcro straps.